


Auralphonic 030: Anime Fandom

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [30]
Category: Anime fandom, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Manga & Anime, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Join Hananobira, Kitsune Heart, and paraka as they discuss anime fandom; it's similarities and differences to western media fandom and how they've developed differently over time.To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out ourpinboard





	Auralphonic 030: Anime Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_030_Anime_Fandom.mp3)  
**Length:** 01:11:30  
**Hosts:** Hananobira, Kitsune Heart, and paraka

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are on our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep030/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
